


Thinking at you

by tigragrece



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sharing Clothes
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:21:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27900685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: Kylian Mbappé/Neymar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Thinking at you

Quand Neymar et Kylian ont commencé a se rencontrer, déjà ils ne savaient pas qu'ils allaient autant bien s'entendre.  
Puis un jour ils se sont embrassé et c'est à ce moment là qu'ils ont commencé une relation ensemble.

Petit à petit ils passent leur nuit ensemble, quelques fois quand ils étaient en déplacement ils voulaient pas quitter le lit de l'autre tôt le matin.  
Mais le plus dur fut pour les matchs internationaux.

Donc chacun a trouvé la petite technique pour pensé à l'autre

"Je t'ai pris un de tes tee-shirt " dis Neymar à Kylian

Puis Kylian envoya une photo à Neymar ou il portait le pull de Neymar "Je t'ai pris ton pull, car tu me manque et je veux sentir que tu es la"

Neymar pouvait pas s'arrêter de sourire et Kylian souris aussi et Kylian dis à Neymar "Joué bien, marqué pleins de buts j'ai hâte de pouvoir les célèbre avec toi quand tu rentrera, je t'aime"

Ce fut un petit boost pour Neymar qui marqua pleins de buts en sélections et quand il rentra à Paris, Kylian l'attendais "Bienvenue à la maison"

Neymar l'embrassais et lui disais "Notre maison"

Il venait de lui proposer qu'ils vivent ensemble.


End file.
